Mayak Warriors: The Game
Disclaimer: This game idea was inspired by Warriors series games like Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors. Thus there will be some similarities with each. But this was just for fun. Plot In a pocket dimension located inside an abandoned castle on the planet of Mayak exists a temple where Ranile, the Goddess of Time watches over the planet. But one day while carrying on with her job, she noticed something bizarre. As she was observing the different points of time, she noticed that many citizens throughout time had been disappearing due to ominous rings. She then realized it was the work of an ancient evil known as The Chrono Veiler. In Mayak's ancient past, the Chrono Veiler was crafted by Ranile to be responsible for keeping the flow of time headed to its eventual destination. But after seeing this planned end, it rebelled and began making changes to the timeline which had devastating effects. That is until Ranile along with her sibling gods: Alvinn, Patina, and Uzu sealed it away and restored things back to the way they were. But now it seems that the seal is broken and the Chrono Veiler is starting to abduct citizens for a plan. Ranile after some panicking, contacted a vampire she knew by the name of Celica and asked her to investigate. And now, after being given the ability to travel through time, Celica now picks out those she feels will help her cause. Except things are never that easy. Gameplay Mayak Warriors is a hack and slash game, which involves using combos and special attacks to clear through waves of enemies. But it's not just that, there are also holds that you must capture and keep. But be warned, because the opposition can also capture holds, including yours. And that's not the only the goal. Each enemy, ally, and character has a weapon and element. Each weapon is for the most part unique for the character they belong to. And Elements are a sign of the characters true self. There are six elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Light, and Dark. Each element is weak to another, like so: Fire is weak to Water and vice versa. Earth is weak to Lightning and vice versa. Light is weak to Dark and vice versa. It is up to you to choose which character and which element you feel will suit the chapter you are playing in. Regardless, each chapter does give a recommended element to help you, if you need it. There are also various missions you might have to complete to clear a chapter in the story. Here is a list of possible missions you might have to complete in a chapter: Protect the Individual: This as the name suggests involves escorting a character or ally to a certain spot on the map without them being killed. Take Hold: You will need to take a certain hold in order to progress in the chapter Take All Holds: This involves capturing all holds on the map and keeping them for a set time. Defeat the Boss: This involves defeating the boss that pops up in the chapter. It could be a one time fight at the end of the chapter or it could occur throughout, you just never know. Guard the Ally: This involves you protecting an ally or character as they complete their own quest which helps you clear the chapter. Don't Let Home Fall: This only occurs when your home base is in danger of being taken. And if it is, you fail the chapter instantly. So watch out. Defeat ???: You will be given a number of enemies to clear out and you must do so within a time limit or you suffer a penalty, whether you lose a chapter character to play as or one hold of yours is automatically taken, etc. Explore: You will be tasked to find an alternate route to take or find a secret that might benefit you later. Watch Out!: You will be knocked down to low health and must either clear all enemies in your way or find more health on the battlefield. and, Replenish: An ally will be knocked out and you must find them so you can replenish their health for them so they can continue. Playable Characters The base game has 30 playable characters from all throughout Mayak's timeline, some are heroes, some are villains and some are neutral. Down below is their name, their age when they were summoned by Celica, their gender, their species, their weapon, that weapons element, their secondary weapon, that secondary weapons element and a brief summary of how they got involved. Celica Mina: Age: Looks 15 but actually thousand plus. Gender: Female. Species: Vampire. Main Weapon: Wind Wand. Element: Lightning. Secondary Weapon: Infernity Ball. Element: Fire. Brief Summary: Celica was charged by Ranile to investigate the Chrono Veiler's actions and after discovering that its intent was to return everything to the beginning of time, she was the one who summoned many of the characters in the game to help. Yuri Emin: Age: 14. Gender: Male. Species: Human. Main Weapon: Pickaxe. Element: Earth. Secondary Weapon: Crossbow. Element: Lightning. Brief Summary: The first to be recruited by Celica who at first didn't want to help due to fear. But after finding out that some of his friends had been taken, he stepped up and grabbed his trusty weapons. Puakai Haopili: Age: 8. Gender: Female. Species: Fossa. Main Weapon: Cutlass. Element: Water. Secondary Weapon: Musket. Element: Dark. Brief Summary: Having witnessed her pirate crew being taken by the Chrono Veiler, Puakai jumped through one of the rings and found herself in front of Celica who offered her a chance for revenge. Which she took of course. Leona Grande: Age: 18. Gender: Male. Species: Lion. Main Weapon: Hapkido Martial Art. Element: Fire. Secondary Weapon: Muay Thai Martial Art. Element: Earth. Brief Summary: Leona was just relaxing when a ring appeared and an arm reached out to grab him. His first instinct was to fight back and luckily held it off long enough for Celica to arrive and dispatch it. He joined the cause to get even at his would-be abductor. Marley Angels: Age: 16. Gender: Female. Species: Hedgehog. Main Weapon: Harp. Element: Light. Secondary Weapon: Power Chakrams. Element: Earth. Brief Summary: Marley was visiting her father: Blake when she witnessed him being kidnapped. She jumped in after him and came face to face with the Chrono Veiler. It would have gotten her too if Celica and Yuri hadn't arrived, grabbed Marley and warped away. Marley, usually peaceful, was seething with rage and joined the cause to rescue her beloved father. Poison Necrozma: Age: 18 in mortal years. Gender: Male. Species: Incubus. Main Weapon: Poison Claws. Element: Dark. Secondary Weapon: Twin Handguns. Element: Fire. Brief Summary: Poison was on a date with his sort of girlfriend: Moka when he was suddenly yanked away and found himself in front of the Chrono Veiler who offered him a chance to kill his father and take over The Necros. Realizing it was a way to free his mother from her contract and be with her son. Poison offered albeit reluctantly, his allegiance. Kevin "Klutx" Xavier: Age: 18. Gender: Male. Species: Wolverine. Main Weapon: Boomerang. Element: Lightning. Secondary Weapon: Fans. Element: Dark. Brief Summary: Klutx was enjoying a nice stroll with his honorary uncle: Neo when a ring appeared and snatched Neo. After clearing his head, Klutx headed for home to grab his mother: Coffee and Oria: Neo's daughter. Luckily for them, Celica was waiting nearby and brought them along. Dani Gonzalez: Age: 16. Gender: Female. Species: Bat. Main Weapon: Enchanted Hair Braid. Element: Earth. Secondary Weapon: Katars. Element: Dark. Brief Summary: Dani was sleeping in her bed when she was woken up by Celica fighting some of the Chrono Veiler's henchmen. She jumped into action and took out a couple of them before jumping in after Celica to help. Dylan "Blade" Moonit: Age: 17. Gender: Male. Species: Rabbit. Main Weapon: Dragon Sword. Element: Water. Secondary Weapon: Dragon Rod. Element: Fire. Brief Summary: Blade was engaged in a training session with his husband: Markk when the Chrono Veiler attacked them. Markk jumped in when his lover was targeted. So, Blade watched in horror as Markk was dragged away. Reciting a random spell he remembered, he summoned a portal to Celica who explained the situation. He swore to help and get his lover back at any cost. Ingrid Penelo: Age: 6. Gender: Female. Species: Pony. Main Weapon: Slingshot. Element: Fire. Secondary Weapon: Golden Rope. Element: Light. Brief Summary: Ingrid was walking home from school when she noticed a ring open up in front of her. It was Poison who grabbed her and took her to the Chrono Veiler. Just as she was about to be placed under its control, Puakai arrived and engaged Poison in a fight. Giving Celica enough time to grab Ingrid and offer her a chance to go home. Ingrid refused and asked to help. Jaune Quincy: Age: 10. Gender: Male. Species: Hedgecat. Main Weapon: Whip. Element: Light. Secondary Weapon: Shield. Element: Lightning. Brief Summary: Jaune was at the park sitting in the sandbox when a ring opened beneath him and he fell through. He awoke in front of Celica who was stunned. After realizing that the Chrono Veiler meant to send him to it. Celica smiled, handed him a spare whip she had and told him to come along. He did so, but with a ton of questions in tow. Viola Capriccio: Age: 36. Gender: Female. Species: Aye Aye. Main Weapon: Short Sword. Element: Dark. Secondary Weapon: Kpinga. Element: Water. Brief Summary: Viola was performing a concert when those in the audience started vanishing. She then stepped back as a ring appeared in front of her. Knowing that she was likely next, she jumped in and found herself in front of Poison. At first, Poison seemed ready for a fight. But instead placed a jewel on her forehead. And from that point, she would follow any command that either Poison or the Chrono Veiler gave her. Tiffany Spia: Age: 50. Gender: Female. Species: Shark. Main Weapon: Shocker Lance. Element: Lightning. Secondary Weapon: Hook Blades. Element: Fire. Brief Summary: Tiffany was working on a machine when the Chrono Veiler appeared in front of her and asked her to help it with an idea. Her curiosity was piqued and she followed it to its lair. It put her to work on a device that would amplify its power and when she finished, it summoned a ring and then bestowed upon her the ability to summon them as well to help him with his plan. Morris Leblanc: Age: 15. Gender: Male. Species: Lion. Main Weapon: War Hammer. Element: Earth. Secondary Weapon: Pegasus Sneakers. Element: Lightning. Brief Summary: Morris was enjoying a nice nap when he felt his body move. Upon waking, he found himself in front of Celica who explained to him why she took him. He was at first confused but almost instantly agreed, much to Celica's own confusion. He explained that he was always up for an adventure. Digit Maybelle: Age: 11. Gender: Female. Species: Chinchilla. Main Weapon: Force Flute. Element: Water. Secondary Weapon: Shiny Castanets. Element: Light. Brief Summary: Digit was enjoying dinner with her parents, a rare thing when Tiffany attacked them. Her mother and father were taken and she would have been too if it wasn't for Jaune. He brought her back to Celica who was about to explain, but Digit asked to help if it meant getting her parents back. Celica agreed. Digit was sold. Russel Sheryl: Age: 15. Gender: Male. Species: Terrier. Main Weapon: Soccer Ball. Element: Fire. Secondary Weapon: Baseball Bat. Element: Lightning. Brief Summary: Russel was at the gym waiting for Leona when he received a text that Leona had sent during his attack. After rushing to the house of his friend and finding him gone, Russel looked around. He spotted Tiffany entering a ring and followed. From there she captured him and placed one of Poison's mind control jewels on his forehead, cementing his spot in her plans. Flora Carruthers: Age: 16. Gender: Female. Species: Wolf. Main Weapon: Sharp Claws. Element: Light. Secondary Weapon: Mace. Element: Earth. Brief Summary: Flora was at home taking care of her adoptive siblings when the ground shook. She ran outside and witnessed Poison, Viola, and Russel leading a small army against the city. Flora made sure her siblings were safe before running to take them on. She was given backup by Digit and Blade, Celica took this as a sign that she would help and smirked. Arti Azalea: Age: 17. Gender: Male. Species: Carbuncle. Main Weapon: Snake Sword. Element: Dark. Secondary Weapon: Nunchucks. Element: Water. Brief Summary: Arti was lounging around with his "boyfriend" Otis, when he noticed an odd sensation. He quickly realized that something was going on and used some of his latent power to summon a ring that coincidentally warped him to Celica. She explained and Arti realized that Otis would be in danger. So Celica made sure to hide Otis in a safe place for the time being and Arti jumped at the chance to help. Volker Unger: Age: 25. Gender: Male. Species: Walrus. Main Weapon: Auto Rifle. Element: Lightning. Secondary Weapon: Chu Ko Nu, Element: Dark. Brief Summary: Volker was playing in his band when they pointed out an odd ring in the sky. From the ring came Tiffany, Viola, Poison, and Russel. While his band went to get their weapons just in case. Volker used one of his inventions to warp to the four. They attacked him and he was saved by Flora who brought him to Celica. He quickly deduced something was wrong and offered to help as a technical advisor. "Coffee" McDowell: Age: 22. Gender: Female. Species: Wolverine. Main Weapon: Chainsword. Element: Earth. Secondary Weapon: Umbrella. Element: Water. Brief Summary: Coffee was enjoying a nice day with her dad and his lover when her son Klutx came and told her about her partner: Neo's abduction. She quickly grabbed Neo's daughter: Oria and searched for a way to follow after him. They soon came across Arti who showed them the way to Celica and she enlisted Coffee into the effort. Jack Dupain-Angels: Age: 4. Gender: Male. Species: Hedgehog. Main Weapon: Hot Water Gun. Element: Water. Secondary Weapon: Glitter Mere. Element: Light. Brief Summary: Jack was at home in his room when his mother: Marley came in panicking about something. As he went to ask, Celica appeared, told him to be quiet and asked if he wanted to help his mother. He agreed, so Celica grabbed him and Marley and brought them with her. Dina Shapiro: Age: 14. Gender: Female. Species: Coyote. Main Weapon: Tornado Discs. Element: Fire. Secondary Weapon: Zhua. Element: Water. Brief Summary: Dina was working a job when news of bizarre disappearances started rising. Realizing that none of her friends showed up for their shifts caused her to get paranoid and search for them. Celica stepped in and told her the truth. Afraid of being alone, she offered to help. Cody "Light" Leblanc: Age: 15. Gender: Male. Species: Human. Main Weapon: Spirit Cards. Element: Light. Secondary Weapon: Meteor Mirror. Element: Earth. Brief Summary: Light was enjoying a day at the pool when a ring opened nearby. He went to investigate and came across Poison and Tiffany plotting something. Deciding to go get help, he tried to sneak away but was caught by Russel. Despite trying to flee, he had a mind control jewel placed on his forehead as well. Fa An: Age: 19. Gender: Female. Species: Rabbit. Main Weapon: Binding Rod. Element: Dark. Secondary Weapon: Rapier. Element: Light. Brief Summary: Fa was watching over her friend: Nikos while he did an underwear shoot and went to get water. On her way back, she heard noises coming from the studio and found everyone was gone and Nikos being dragged into a ring. She jumped after him but somehow ended up in front of Celica who explained and Fa decided to help. Yubelle Etzi: Age: 30. Gender: Female. Species: Ygdrian. Main Weapon: Longsword. Element: Lightning. Secondary Weapon: Twin Crossbows. Element: Fire. Brief Summary: Yubelle was training when a ring opened and Cody came out. He attacked her and she fought back. Soon though, Russel appeared and offered her something she wanted: a safe and happy environment for her son: Balme. Despite a fear that this was too good to be true. The urge to protect her son won out and she agreed to help with whatever was needed of her. Xander Jourdan: Age: 32. Gender: Male. Species: Dragon. Main Weapon: Knives. Element: Earth. Secondary Weapon: Dragonic Wings. Element: Light. Brief Summary: Xander was grading papers with his fellow teacher: Kim Tasho when they heard a ruckus from outside. They went out and found students being abducted and as they went to help, Kim was taken too. Xander chased after her but was slowed down by Yubelle and Cody. As he was being taken, Fa and Dina swooped in and brought him to Celica where he pledged to help if it meant getting back Kim and the students. Elinora "Eile" Kinsey: Age: 21. Gender: Female. Species: Cat. Main Weapon: Jiu-Jitsu Martial Art. Element: Water. Secondary Weapon: Tai Chi Martial Art. Element: Dark. Brief Summary: Eile was enjoying a nice card game with her father: Eliot when a ring opened and Yubelle attacked. Despite giving it his all, Eliot was beaten and knocked out. Enraged, Eile attacked Yubelle, who dodged every move and placed a mind control jewel on her forehead at the first chance she got. All Eliot could see as he awoke was Eile entering the ring and its closing. William Karma: Age: 20. Gender: Male. Species: Otter. Main Weapon: Roaring Sickle. Element: Fire. Secondary Weapon: Mermail Hoe. Element: Water. Brief Summary: William was tending to his farm when he heard a commotion coming from his barn. He entered to find henchmen attacking his animals. He stepped in with his favorite sickle and began to fight. Celica overseeing this had Xander step in. Once it was done, William was given the chance to get back. The normally peaceful otter agreed and followed the two. Oriana "Oria" Oliver: Age: 16. Gender: Female. Species: Tanuki. Main Weapon: Ax. Element: Light. Secondary Weapon: Laser Sword. Element: Lightning. Brief Summary: Oria was with Coffee as she spent the day. When Klutx arrived with news that her father was taken, Coffee handed her an ax and they followed him. Oria was stunned that her psychic vision didn't see it coming and wanted to investigate as to why. and, Niles "Nails" Legg: Age: 17. Gender: Male. Species: Skunk. Main Weapon: Enchanted Notebook. Element: Dark. Secondary Weapon: Terram Oboe. Element: Earth. Brief Summary: Nails was in the shower when he heard something odd. So, he went downstairs to find Cody, his crush/best friend. Cody then attacked him and tried to place a mind control jewel on him. Nails quickly kicked it away, Cody retreated and Celica stepped in. Offering him the chance to save his oh so precious friend. Nails agreed and followed her. Supporting Cast Ranile. The Hartian goddess of Time and observer who sealed away the Chrono Veiler eons ago. Being unable to leave her pocket dimension, she tasked Celica with stopping the calamity that was sure to happen. Alvinn. The Hartian god of History who helped seal away the Chrono Veiler. Due to the many anomalies in the timeline, Alvinn had gotten weaker to the point of being unable to use his holy powers. Patina. The Hartian goddess of Mortality who helped seal away the Chrono Veiler. Due to the nature of Viola, Cody, Eile and Russel's brainwashing. She had been too busy working on a cure to find a cure to help. But her work yielded no luck. Uzu. The Hartian god of Seasons who also helped seal away the Chrono Veiler. Due to Alvinn's weakened state, Uzu has been spending all of his time trying to help his brother so that the four gods can seal away the evil again. Andrew. Celica's adopted son and a means of support for the forces of Ranile. He is there to help the new recruits get used to their mission and help with therapy sessions. and, Elviria. Celica's niece who stopped by to help after having her own father: Darek taken as well. She and Celica don't get along well but she stays so she can help in any way. Antagonists The Chrono Veiler. The ancient evil that was once Ranile's helper. After the seal to its banishment failed, it decided that it would resume it's work and send everything to the beginning of time. Tiffany Spia. The Chrono Veiler's right-hand woman. She only agreed to help because she believes it would help her own plans. Poison Necrozma. The Chrono Veiler's so-called muscle. He's not as gung-ho about the whole ordeal but goes along if it means being with his mom. Yubelle Etzi. The Chrono Veiler's army leader. She commands most of the troops and is dangerous on the battlefield. Russel Sheryl. One of many brainwashed to serve the Chrono Veiler. He acts as the tactician of the army and plans every move. Viola Capriccio. An opera singer who was brainwashed into being the Chrono Veiler's general. She carries out orders given by Russel and helps Yubelle with battles. Cody "Light" Leblanc. A brainwashed operative who acts as the spy for the Chrono Veiler. Unlike the others, he constantly fights back against his brainwashing but still remains unable to break free. and, Elinora "Eile" Kinsey. A martial artist brainwashed into being the Chrono Veiler's bodyguard. She protects her master from being harmed by any means. Modes There are several modes of play in Mayak Warriors. Down below is a list of things in order of how they appear on screen and what you can do in them. Legacy Mode. This is the main story of the game and details everything from the creation of the Chrono Veiler to it's final defeat to everything in between. Legacy Mode Plus. This mode only becomes unlocked when you beat the normal Legacy Mode once. It acts as a hard mode for those who want a bigger challenge. Side-Legacy. A mode that only becomes available after all six initial DLC characters are bought. This mode details a story that runs parallel to Legacy Mode. Free Mode. This mode is exactly like Legacy Mode, except you can choose what character you play as, what weapon they use and what order of chapters you play in. Adventure Mode. This mode lets you explore various locations of the game and lets you talk to NPC's, level up your characters and take on story chapters with harder mission goals. Library. This mode lets you look up important lore of the Mayak planet, read up on interesting facts about the characters or listen to the game's soundtrack. Online. This mode lets you play through Free Mode either with a friend through co-op or with the computer. Store. This mode lets you buy DLC. Such as new characters or weapons to use during Free Mode. More info about that down below. DLC This game comes with three DLC packs initially, One for new characters and two for new weapons. Each DLC character can be played in Free Mode and DLC weapons can only be played in Free mode, DLC Characters: Down below is the list of all DLC characters in DLC Character Pack 1. Note: All brief summaries are canon to the story of Legacy Mode. And when all DLC characters are bought, a new game mode will appear on the main screen titled: Side-Legacy. Side-Legacy is a story following the six characters below in a story that runs parallel to Legacy Mode's story. Albert Rose: Age: 28. Gender: Male. Species: Husky. Main Weapon: Silencer Gun. Element: Lightning. Secondary Weapon: Police Baton. Element: Water. Brief Summary: Albert was on stake with his partner: Det. Norris when a ring opened up and something grabbed Norris. Seeing his partner being dragged, Albert followed after and found himself in front of Celica. She explained and he decided to help. Midnight Baron: Age: 28. Gender: Male. Species: Husky. Main Weapon: Magic Tricks. Element: Dark. Secondary Weapon: Cane. Element: Earth. Brief Summary: An alter ego that Albert takes whenever he goes on a crime spree. Midnight Baron found himself split from his alter ego when Albert stepped through the ring. He pledges his allegiance to the Chrono Veiler in an attempt to kill his lesser half. Layla Yusuf: Age: 14. Gender: Female. Species: Fox. Main Weapon: Enchanted Sword. Element: Light. Secondary Weapon: Shotgun Gauntlets. Element: Lightning. Brief Summary: Layla was on a date with her girlfriend: Julia when both were abducted by Eile. Something strange happened and Layla's sword appeared, she used it to escape but had to leave Julia behind. She vowed to come back and Celica let her in. Layla Night: Age: 14. Gender: Female. Species: Fox. Main Weapon: Laser Sword. Element: Fire. Secondary Weapon: Sarissa. Element: Dark. Brief Summary: Another alter ego, this time the one Layla uses when she taps into her Enchanted Sword's full power. Unlike Midnight Baron, Layla Night joins Chrono Veiler after being separated from Layla, not to kill her other half, but to kill the Chrono Veiler itself at the right time. Marshall Michele: Age: 40. Gender: Male. Species: Mongoose. Main Weapon: Blade-tipped Rod. Element: Water. Secondary Weapon: Twin Whips. Element: Fire. Brief Summary: Marshall was on a nice double date with his wife: Lucinda, his friend: Uriah, and Uriah's wife: Tattypoo when rings opened up around them. All three was taken before he could react. So, Marshall dove in after them and landed in front of the Chrono Veiler who revealed it would only let the three go if Marshall served it. Reluctantly, Marshall obliged. and, Sana Lawer: Age: 15. Gender: Female. Species: Otter. Main Weapon: Gymnastic based Martial Art. Element: Earth. Secondary Weapon: Wrestling based Martial Art. Element: Light. Brief Summary: Sana was taking a test when a ring opened and she was confronted by Midnight Baron, Layla Night and Marshall. As the three walked towards her with a mind control jewel, Sana quickly kicked desks and chairs towards them. As they dodged or blocked them, she made her escape and was grabbed by Albert and Layla who took her to Celica and she explained what was going on. Sana felt angry and wanted payback, so she agreed to help. DLC Weapons: Down below are the DLC weapons for each character available in DLC Weapon Pack 1. Each character gets one weapon. The name of the weapon, along with who it belongs to and what Element it is will be listed below. Side note, many if not all of these weapons are not supposed to be taken seriously. Celica Mina. DLC Weapon: Bagh nakh. Element: Dark. Yuri Emin. DLC Weapon: Graceful Scythe. Element: Water Puakai Haopili. DLC Weapon: Shuriken. Element: Earth. Leona Grande. DLC Weapon: Boxing Fighting Style. Element: Lightning. Marley Angels. DLC Weapon: Claymore. Element: Dark. Poison Necrozma. DLC Weapon: Crescent Moon Knives. Element: Lightning. Kevin "Klutx" Xavier. DLC Weapon: Gunblade. Element: Water. Dani Gonzalez. DLC Weapon: Bo Staff. Element: Fire. Dylan "Blade" Moonit. DLC Weapon: Flying Claws. Element: Light. Ingrid Penelo. DLC Weapon: Buckler Shield. Element: Water. Jaune Quincy. DLC Weapon: Parasol. Element: Earth. Viola Capriccio. DLC Weapon: Trident. Element: Earth. Tiffany Spia. DLC Weapon: Kakute. Element: Light. Morris Leblanc. DLC Weapon: Bow and Arrow. Element: Water. Digit Maybelle. DLC Weapon: Rumble Tambourine. Element: Earth. Russel Sheryl. DLC Weapon: Broken Tennis Racket. Element: Earth. Flora Carruthers. DLC Weapon: Gun-Whip. Element: Water Arti Azalea. DLC Weapon: Haladie. Element: Fire. Volker Unger. DLC Weapon: Mini Mortar. Element: Fire. "Coffee" McDowell. DLC Weapon: Shotel. Element: Light.' Down below are the DLC weapons for each character available in DLC Weapon Pack 2. Much like with DLC Weapon Pack 1, most if not all of these weapons are not to be taken seriously. Jack Dupain-Angels. DLC Weapon: Bolas. Element: Lightning. Dina Shapiro. DLC Weapon: Lantern Shield. Element: Dark. Cody "Light" Leblanc. DLC Weapon: Ring Blade. Element: Lightning. Fa An. DLC Weapon: Zweihander. Element: Water. Yubelle Etzi. DLC Weapon: Mini Hwacha. Element: Light. Xander Jourdan. DLC Weapon: Morning Star. Element: Fire. Elinora "Eile" Kinsey. DLC Weapon: Krav Maga fighting style. Element: Light. William Karma. DLC Weapon: Kunai with Chain. Element: Dark. Oriana "Oria" Oliver. DLC Weapon: Neo's Time Gun. Element; Dark. Niles "Nails" Legg. DLC Weapon: Toxic Fangs. Element: Lightning. Albert Rose. DLC Weapon: Pinuti. Element: Earth. Midnight Baron. DLC Weapon: Surujin. Element: Light. Layla Yusuf. DLC Weapon: Dagger Axe. Element: Fire. Layla Night. DLC Weapon: Katana. Element: Lightning. Marshall Michele. DLC Weapon: Energy Fueled Riding Crop. Element: Dark. Sana Lawer. DLC Weapon: Pipe. Element: Fire. Category:Games Category:Candidate for Deletion